


you wanna break my heart, alright

by jessequicksters



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Inspired by a Carly Rae Jepsen Song, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: It’s not Caitlin’s fault that confessing your feelings for your best friend typically doesn’t come with an instruction manual.And it’s not her fault that it takes him completely by surprise.And it’s definitely, a hundred and ten percent not her fault—that she panics and steals his bike to escape this mess of an embarrassment.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	you wanna break my heart, alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/gifts).



> inspired by the carly rae masterpiece 'fever'

It’s not Caitlin’s fault that confessing your feelings for your best friend typically doesn’t come with an instruction manual.

And it’s not her fault that it takes him completely by surprise.

And it’s definitely, a hundred and ten percent not her fault—that she panics and steals his bike to escape this mess of an embarrassment.

“Caitlin!” Cisco runs out to the hallways of his apartment, calling out to Caitlin, who’s already halfway down the stairs with a massive bike in her arms. “Caitlin, wait, what the hell are you doing?”

Almost at the ground floor.

She bumps into a security guard and hops onto the seat even before she gets out the door. She can still hear Cisco yelling, _“You know I can still breach to you, right?!”_

She races out into the streets and pedals as fast as she can. She doesn’t even know where she’s going. Normally, she’s not a bike person—pencil skirts and heels don’t make for appropriate gear.

As she pedals faster, she feels her heart rate rising. Panic starts to settle in. The realization finally hits: that she’s changed the course of their friendship forever.

She’s ruined everything between them.

Her sweat gets masked by a sudden cold chill as she notices the handlebars frosting over.

Oh, she did _not_ need need her frosty arbitrator tonight.

-

Frost is raiding the fridge of S.T.A.R Labs when Cisco runs into the room, panting.

“Was wondering when you’d show up,” she says, cracking open a pear cider from the fridge. One of Sherlocque’s purchases, she can only assume.

“Not the time, Frosty. I need to talk to Cait,” Cisco says, breathless. She turns around and shrugs.

“You said you’d breach to her.”

“Yeah, and get hit by incoming traffic while she was cycling in the wrong lane like a mad woman? No thank you. I took the bus. Wait a second, tell me she didn’t break my new bike.”

Frost grins. The image of that would be like something out of a Sunday morning cartoon. More Dibny’s style, but—she’ll take entertainment when she can get it, even when it just lives in her mind.

She walks over to the sofa and kicks her feet up on the table.

“What’s so important that you needed to run all the way here for?”

Cisco walks over to her and squint at her from across the table. He points a finger at her face so closely it nearly pokes her nose.

“You know.”

“You’re going to need to be a bit more specific than that, Cisco,” she enunciates his name with an added emphasis on each syllable.

“You knew what went on. What Caitlin said to me—did you know how she felt about me? All this time? Did you know she was planning to tell me tonight?”

She laughs. “Oh, please. If she had it her way, she wouldn’t have ever told you. You know Caity, always worrying, stewing in misery, calculating the possible outcomes and never being brave enough to actually give in to what she wants.”

She winks at him, white teeth flashing like a sinister elf.

Cisco’s face turns skeptical, shaking his head as he pulls back and draws more distance between the two of them again.

“All right, cool it, cupid. Don’t talk to me about what she wants. That’s for me and her to discuss, in private.”

“Oh? I thought you weren’t even interested, by the way you just stood there and said, ‘This is weird, Caitlin’.”

Cisco buries his face in his hands, groaning in that kind of adorable way he does. Frost has never really seen it, but she gets it now. “Because she ran away before I could finish my sentence! I was going to tell her, yes, ‘This is weird, Caitlin—I’ve actually been spending a lot of time thinking about us, too.’”

Caitlin finds herself on the sofa of S.T.A.R Labs, cider in one hand and gigantic platform boots stretched out on the table. Cisco’s looking down and talking to the floor.

“I’ve always wanted to tell her, but I never did because—well, it’s us, you know? I didn’t want to ruin that. She means everything to me, always has.”

He looks up, a warm smile growing on his face. “Caitlin.”

She brings her feet back onto the floor and pushes herself off the sofa.

“Cisco.”


End file.
